To the Victor Go the Spoils
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: KiriKam The Fudoumine player made a helpless mewling sound that was muffled by the Rikkaidai ace’s shoulder. Akaya was sucking on Akira’s neck, his lips made a popping sound when he let go.


**Title:** To the Victor Go the Spoils

**Author:** Jasmine Starlight

**Word Count: **735

**Universe: **Tennis No Ohjisama

**Disclaimer:** What, bitch?

**Warnings:** yaoi, oral. No real spoilers—up until the Rikkai arc to be safe. After Kirihara's match with Tachibana.

**Pairings:** one-sided Tachibana/Kamio, Kirihara/Kamio, Tachibana/Shinji if you squint and look at it upside down.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Time Started: **09:05 PM 10/16/06

**Time****Completed**: 06:16 PM 10/17/06

**A/N**: Oh I've never written Fudoumine or Rikkaidai before. Woe is me! I hope I got Kirihara's characterization right. Wah! Kamio has an apple now you know.

Tachibana was walking toward the Fudoumine clubhouse after straightening out their transportation to their next tournament when he heard sounds coming from the locker room. He frowned there wasn't supposed to be anyone here; he'd told the team to go on without him.

Kippei sighed it was probably Shinji, musing about the various reasons why Tachibana was late out loud. He paused before opening the door as he heard two voices. So it was Kamio and Shinji then.

Slowly Tachibana eased the door ajar; Kirihara Akaya had his teammate, Kamio Akira, pressed up against the faded olive green lockers.

They were both in various states of undress and Tachibana quelled the urge to slam open the door and instead opened it a fraction more.

Kamio had apparently been taking off his regular's uniform as all that remained were the black pants. The jersey was flung onto a bench where it dangled.

Judging by the moans emanating from the pair they were having an immensely pleasurable experience.

Kippei's breath caught as Kamio turned to face Kirihara, who started biting his way down the rhythm player's chest. He quickly reached Kamio's uniform bottoms of which he swiftly pulled down; the boxers following soon after.

Akaya knelt down to tease Akira's hard cock. Turning his head to take Kamio into his mouth, Kirihara caught sight of Tachibana.

Their eyes locked briefly and Kirihara's eyes flashed red. There were no words needed to communicate his message.

_I crushed you. Loser._

Kirihara resumed his ministrations on Kamio, leaning forward to deep throat his member. This apparently was too much for Akira as he gripped his fingers in Akaya's wild hair. The look on the red-head's face when he came made Tachibana feel lecherous and old; but Akaya eagerly milked every last drop of his seed. He stood up and possessively kissed the other boy effectively dominating the kiss.

Tachibana couldn't be sure but he was most likely rubbing himself up against Kamio as well. Kamio soon broke the kiss and nimbly untied Kirihara's sweat pants before divesting him of them. In no time at all their previous positions had been reversed.

This time Kirihara made sure to look directly at Tachibana while Kamio blew him. Akaya gripped his boyfriend's hair hard as he came still staring down the Fudoumine captain.

_MINE. He belongs to me now. To the victor go the spoils. You fool; he was ready to give all of himself to you. Loser. _

Before standing up Kamio pulled his boyfriends sweats back up and rested his head on Kirihara's shoulder, murmuring something inaudibly. Kirihara muttered something back before pressing his face in Kamio's neck.

The Fudoumine player made a helpless mewling sound that was muffled by the Rikkaidai ace's shoulder. Akaya was sucking on Akira's neck, his lips made a popping sound when he let go.

Tachibana watched apprehensively as Akaya surveyed Akira's movements predatorily from the way he put on his sweatshirt to the way he tied his last shoelace. When Kamio was done and locked up locker and slung his tennis bag over his shoulder Kirihara swung a possessive arm around his waist as they walked out.

Kippei made sure he was out of sight but was still able to hear their conversation.

"Let's go to the arcade." Kamio said cheerfully as if he hadn't just been the subject of a peep show in his own locker room.

Kirihara smirked and said languidly, "Whatever."

He turned to throw a look to where Tachibana stood, "To the victor go the spoils." He murmured barely audible but Kippei understood.

"Huh? You're so weird sometimes Akaya."

The Fudoumine captain massaged his temples, the day of his crushing defeat how had he not realized what he had lost?

"To the victor go the spoils." He murmured to empty air.

**OWARI**


End file.
